Un Simple Beso
by Kia Chaud
Summary: Zoey quiere un aumento y va a la habitación de Elliot a pedírselo, pero qué pasa cuando un sentimiento extraño por él comienza a surgir? Oneshot ZxEIxR Traducción de la historia de Arisadonna A Simple Kiss


Ehem bueno... está historia fue escrita hace como dos años y yo la traduje hace como un año y medio. No quise traducirla de nuevo por que me dio pereza (debo dejar de criticar a Arisa por ser una haragana por que yo estoy igual). Hace unos meses Arisa apareció diciendo que estaba leyendo esta historia y que no podía creer lo horrible que escribía antes. Yo no lo podía creer por que cuando leí esta historia me gusto mucho. Ahora leyéndola, aún no coincido con ella, pero si me doy cuenta de que tenía razón sobre que está un poquitín cursi, pero me sigue gustando igual, pero esta historia junto con un Treinta Besos y Escapar (historia que ya traduje, pero no publico por que lleva dos años sin ser actualizada y planea descontinuarla...) me alegraron la vida.

Pero lo prometido es deuda, y para aquellas personas que les gusta el fluff y la pareja ZoeyxElliot, esto es para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña ni de Tokio Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power (si no, no estaría aquí) ni tampoco de esta historia; pertenece a Arisadonna. Yo sólo soy la traductora (ya quisiera yo que me pagaran por ello, pero no, sólo lo hago para traerles estas historias y por diversión.)

Un simple beso

Zoey corrió subiendo las escaleras esperando convencer a Elliot a cerca de recibir un aumento. Realmente necesitaba el dinero, además ella trabajaba lo suficientemente duro como para merecérselo. Finalmente llegó al tope de las escaleras y se paró silenciosamente por unos momentos frente a su puerta. Suspiró, dudando al tocarla. Ciertamente no quería escuchar a Elliot gritarle otra vez. Usualmente, siempre que iba a hablarle, solía ignorarla o sacarla a patadas. Pero esta vez, ella realmente quería que la escuchara. Comenzó a golpear la puerta más fuerte que antes, armándose de valor para hablarle.

"¡Adelante!" gritó él desde adentro. Zoey suspiró. '¿Qué? ¿Es lo suficientemente perezoso como para no abrir la puerta él mismo?' pensó ella mientras abría la puerta.

"Elliot realmente necesito hablar contigo sobr--" Zoey se calló completamente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba en un rojo profundo. Vio a Elliot parado frente a ella, usando nada más que un par de viejos jeans. Ella se volteó rápidamente al verlo sin camisa. "Tal vez yo deba..." dijo tratando de salir de allí.

Elliot se rió, y ni siquiera se molestó en colocarse una camisa. "Vamos, Zoey... Actúas como si nunca me hubieras visto así. Ya has esto hecho muchas veces antes. Creo que ya deberías empezar a acostumbrarte." respondió, mientras recogía la montaña de ropa que había sobre su cama.

Ella dejó de ruborizarse, pero sólo ligeramente. A pesar de que tenía razón acerca de haberlo visto muchas veces antes sin camisa, ella aún no se sentía muy cómoda "Um... yo realmente necesito hablar contigo. Y realmente necesito que me escuches..." dijo despacio y nerviosamente. Ella se frotó el cuello tratando de concentrarse en mirar algo más que no fuera Elliot.

Él suspiró, sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras la miraba "Si se trata acerca de conseguir un aumento, realmente deberías darte por vencida. ¿Cuántas veces antes no me los has pedido?" preguntó él, irritado.

"¡Ah, vamos Elliot! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que lo merezco! ¡Las otras chicas no hacen nada mientras yo hago todo el trabajo en el café!" Ella se arrodilló frente a él. Tomo sus manos apretándolas fuertemente. "¡Por favor, Elliot! ¡Te lo ruego!"

Elliot estaba en shock al ver lo que ella había hecho. "Zoey... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tú realmente no lo necesitas así…" dijo él de forma calmada cerrando los ojos.

"¡Si lo necesito!" gritó Zoey apretando más sus manos. "Elliot, necesito tener este aumento. No es sólo por el dinero. ¡Sólo quiero ver que todo mi trabajo en realidad ha significado algo! Todos los demás obtienen el mismo salario que yo, a pesar de que no hacen nada comparado conmigo..." Ella miró hacía abajo de forma triste. Realmente hablaba en serio acerca de que su trabajo significara algo. Todos los días ella trataba de que todo fuera bien en el café, mientras que todos los demás hacían sus propias cosas. Pero quería que algo sucediera, que mostrara que todo su trabajo no era en vano.

Por alguna razón, cuando él notó la tristeza en su rostro, Elliot no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Se dio cuenta que tan duro había sido con ella, y que ella merecía algo mejor que eso. Él colocó su mano en la barbilla de Zoey, levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara directamente "Zoey...Lo siento..." susurró, inseguro de que más podría decir.

Zoey de repente olvidó por que estaba tan triste cuando lo miró. Observó su rostro dándose cuenta de lo maravilloso que se veía en ese momento. Ella sintió como si estuviera observando el inmenso cielo azul, al ver sus ojos. Levantó su mano para quitar los mechones de cabello de su rostro. No supo que le pasó en ese momento, pero ella se hizo hacia delante, donde él estaba y suavemente besó sus labios. Luego se hizo para atrás, solo un poco para ver su expresión. Todo lo que él hizo fue halarla hacia la cama junto a él y besarla.

En ese momento, a Zoey no parecía importarle su aumento o el hecho de que no pudiera soportar a Elliot. Colocó sus manos en el rostro del chico, profundizando el beso. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola.

Elliot no podía entender sus sentimientos en ese momento. Sentía como si estaba exactamente en el lugar en el que deseaba estar, con la persona con la que deseaba estar. A pesar de que los sentimientos de Elliot por Zoey nunca son comprendidos, se podía ver en ese momento que ella era todo lo que importaba.

Parecía interminable, ya que ninguno de los dos quería separase. Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, sin importarles la hora, o que tan tarde se había vuelto. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta, lo cual terminó su largo momento. Ambos voltearon, preguntándose quien era. "¿Quién es?" preguntó Elliot sin dejarla ir.

"Soy yo Wesley, solo me preguntaba... Zoey entró aquí hace un poco más de media hora. Ya se está haciendo muy tarde, así que no estaba seguro si aún estaba allí, porque no la vi salir." dijo Wesley desde afuera de la habitación.

Zoey miro a Elliot insegura de que hacer. Él la miró de nuevo y suspiró. "Ella no está aquí. Ya se fue." Replicó él, sin dejar de verla.

"Ok, entonces. Sólo preguntaba..." dijo Wesley mientras se iba.

Zoey volteó a ver a Elliot ruborizándose. Ella rápidamente se volteó avergonzada de lo que acababan de hacer. "¿Um... a hora qué?" preguntó ella tratando de no mirarlo. No solo por el beso, sino también por que aún no tenía camisa.

"No lo sé..." susurró él nervioso. "Tal vez deberíamos hablar de lo que acaba de pasar. Quiero decir, vamos a tener que discutirlo tarde o temprano, de cualquier modo, ¿cierto?"

"¡Cierto!" respondió ella rápidamente, volteándose para verlo. Entonces se volvió a quedar callada, no queriendo ser la que empezara la discusión.

"Así que... ¿Significó algo?" preguntó Elliot, mientras tomaba la tomaba de la mano y la sujetaba fuertemente.

Ella se ruborizó de nuevo, buscando la respuesta correcta "Yo...creo que sí..." susurró, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa. "Tal vez deberíamos llevar esto más adelante. Tal vez significa que debemos estar... ¿juntos?"

Elliot miró hacía otro lado mientras pensaba en lo que ella acababa de decir. "Pero... ¿qué hay de Mark?" preguntó sabiendo que ella preferiría estar con Mark que con él. Después de todo ella no tenía razones para estar con él.

Zoey suspiró. Ella se había olvidado de Mark. Pero no estaba tan sorprendida. Tal vez esta era una señal de que debía olvidarlo y estar con Elliot. Si no ¿Por qué tuvo todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos maravillosos al besarlo? "Olvídate de él. No creo que... deba estar más con él." 

Él abrió los ojos, impresionado. "¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, tal vez no sea una buena idea dejar a un chico como él, sólo por mí. No creo que yo lo valga..." 

Ella sonrió cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "No, sí lo vales..." replicó, besándolo otra vez.

Él la besó también, sonriendo. Estaba feliz que finalmente pudiera estar con la chica con la que tanto había soñado estar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Zoey abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Se encontró a sí misma sentada en una de las mesas en le Café Mew Mew. Bostezó estirando sus brazos. "Hmm... ¿fue todo un sueño? ¿En realidad no besé a Elliot?" se preguntó frotándose los ojos. Se paró arreglándose el vestido. "El café aún no a abierto. En realidad llegué temprano por una vez. Eso fue probablemente la razón por la que me quedé dormida..." dijo ella caminando hacía la cocina.

Elliot se quejó tratando de bloquear el sol de sus ojos. Se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza, y más luz llegó a la habitación. Volvió a quejarse, sin querer despertarse. Pero entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente, recordando el sueño de la noche anterior. "Yo... tuve un sueño en el que estaba besando a Zoey..." Él suspiró, mientras se sentaba y cerraba los ojos. "¿Qué rayos me pasa?" Se paró tomando un poco de ropa de su silla. "Definitivamente fue un sueño, Zoey jamás me querría de esa forma." 

Él se cambió su ropa y salió de la habitación. Dudó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Aún tenía sueño y sólo deseaba gatear hasta su cama de nuevo. Llegó al final de las escaleras y miró el café vació. "¿Dónde están todos?" se preguntó a sí mismo, suspirando.

En ese momento Zoey regresó de la cocina, llevando la bandeja que siempre usaba para tomar las órdenes. Saltó del susto al verlo parado allí. "¡Elliot!" 

El se volteó para verla. Se ruborizó, recordando el sueño en donde se habían besado. Se dio la vuelta, para que ella no notara el rojo de su cara. "¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida de verme?" 

"Um... es solo que tu estabas en mi sueño anoche, y con lo que pasó, yo sól--" Se calló rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. "Uh, ¡olvida lo que estaba diciendo!" 

Elliot se impresionó. "¿Un sueño?" Él se tomó su tiempo para pensar. '¿Fue acaso el mismo sueño que yo tuve?' pensó mientras suspiraba, decidido a preguntar "¿Acaso en este sueño pasó algo realmente...inesperado...entre nosotros?" 

Zoey lo miró, confundida. "¿Como... Como lo supiste?" preguntó. "Al menos... que hayas tenido el mismo sueño?" 

Él suspiró asintiendo. "Tú me besaste..." le dijo él, con una sonrisa. 

Ella se sonrojó, avergonzándose. "¡No quise hacerlo! Fue sólo un impulso que vino sobre mí. ¡Además, tú también me besaste!" 

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Soy un chico. ¿Qué más puede hacer un chico cuando una chica lo besa?" replicó él, calmado. 

"Me pudiste haber empujado. Después de todo fui yo, Zoey, la que te besó." Respondió ella, rápidamente, no queriendo perder una discusión contra él. 

"¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto de todos modos? Sólo fue un sueño. No es como si en realidad hubiera pasado." dijo él, sonriéndole. 

Zoey no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Elliot, tenía una linda sonrisa, y era una pena que no lo hiciera seguido "Sí, tienes razón... Fue sólo un sueño. Así que, no tenemos razón para discutir..." 

Elliot sonrió más, mientras caminaba hacía ella. Movió su rostro hacía adelante, besándola suavemente. Ella se quedó sorprendida, pero no se hizo para atrás. Si no, que terminó besándolo también. 

Después de un momento, Elliot se hizo hacía atrás para ver la reacción de Zoey. Ella aún tenía una mirada sorprendida, lo que causó que él sonriera. "¿Por qué fue eso?" le preguntó ella. 

"Bueno, no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda vivir sin discutir con el otro. Ya no teníamos rezones para quejarnos, ¡pero ahora sí tenemos!" le dijo él. A pesar de que esa razón no era toda la verdad. El no la besó simplemente para crear una discusión. Él la besó por que era algo que quería hacer.

Zoey no pudo evitar ponerse roja. No podía entender por que tenía estos sentimientos y estás sensaciones por Elliot en ese momento. "Pero... por que tú... quiero decir... tú podrías... um..." Ella trataba de encontrar algo que decir, pero nada venía a su mente. 

Elliot comenzó a reírse. Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y sonrió. "No te preocupes Zoey. No tenemos que discutir el beso. Ambos sabemos que no fue nada grande. Ahora... si hubiera sido como el beso del sueño, entonces ¡allí sí tendríamos algo de que hablar!" 

Zoey le sonrió. Se hizo hacía adelante, le dio un segundo beso, y rápidamente se hizo hacía atrás.

Ella comenzó a reírse al verlo ponerse más rojo de lo que ella había hecho antes. 

"Um... Zoey... ¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó él nerviosamente. 

"Bueno, estaba pensando... " comenzó ella, dándole, una inocente sonrisa. "¿Puedo tener un aumento?"

Elliot la miró. "Las cosas que haces por el dinero..." suspiró él, cruzando los brazos. 

"¡Hey! ¡No es solo por el dinero! ¡Merezco tener un aumento! ¡He trabajado muy duró, ¿no?!" gritó ella. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Trabajaba diez veces más que el restó de chicas puestas juntas. 

Elliot sonrió. "Muy bien Zoey. Te daré tu aumento, ¡pero no debes quejarte por nada más!" 

Ella dio un salto, abrazándolo fuertemente. "¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" exclamó, soltándolo. "¡Muchas gracias, Elliot!" Estaba feliz de haber conseguido su aumento. Después de todo, fue por eso por lo que todo empezó, en primer lugar.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Sólo déjame sólo, ¿quieres? ¡Creo que ya escuche suficiente de ti!" dijo él mientras empezaba a irse.

Ella sonrió, mientras se decidía irse también, pero se detuvo. "¡Elliot! ¡Espera!" Gritó mientras, corría hacia él. 

Se volvió hacía ella, irritado "¿Qué quieres ahora?" 

"Bueno, acerca del beso... " comenzó. Ella se preguntaba que era lo que el beso del sueño y el beso 'real' significaban. Tal vez trataban de decirle algo. 

"Zoey, ¿por qué no pensamos acerca de ello como... un único y especial momento entre nosotros? Ya que nunca tuvimos mucho ello, de cualquier modo." Sugirió con una sonrisa. 

Ella le sonrió también, asintiendo. "Muy bien, entonces. ¡Es un trato!" dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano al aceptar. "¿Así que esto no volverá a pasar?" le preguntó ella en una repentina curiosidad. Hey, si pasaba de nuevo, al menos debería saber desde antes, para estar preparada.

Elliot se frotó la barbilla, pretendiendo que pensaba. "Bueno, no puedo prometerte nada..." dijo él guiñándole el ojo. "Pero... trataré de prometer que nuestra relación no irá más lejos que esto. ¿Está bien contigo?" 

Zoey notó como él usó la palabra "trataré", que pareció hacerla pensar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le importaría que algo más pasaba entre ellos. Ella lo miró de nuevo con una dulce sonrisa. "¡Acepto! Ahora, debo ir a trabajar ya que el café abrirá pronto." 

"Si, hazlo. Después de todo, te estoy dando un aumento." dijo, mirándola. "Pero de todos modos, ve a trabajar. Hoy será un día muy difícil" Se dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas de enfrente. Entonces, subió las escaleras. 

Zoey sonrió otra vez, al verlo marcharse. Ella no sabía por qué de repente estaba tan feliz. Después de todo, esto había sido solo un momento con Elliot. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por él. Parecía que estos sentimientos habían sido descubiertos por un simple beso.

-Fin

Esta historia no es mía, ya lo saben, pero si les gustó, por favor sean amables y dejen sus reviews.


End file.
